Cornelia's Broken Heart
by Nsimplypink
Summary: Caleb has been spending alot of time in meridian and somone other than cornelia wants him. this is a cxc story! sorry chapters are short.
1. Chapter 1

**Cornelia's Broken Heart**

_Cornelia felt the cold floor under her bare feet, she looked down at her long flowing night _

_gown, she saw a door in front of her it was the door to the thrown room in Elyon's castle, she slowly _

_pushed it open and saw two figures Both kissing , she took a few steps forward to see who it was, she gasped _

_to find it was Elyon and…Caleb "Nooooo" she screamed._

**Cornelia's Room**

Cornelia woke up with a gasp, she rubbed her blue eyes to see she was in her room, _thank god that was just _

_a dream _she thought breathing heavily, She got up out of bed and plodded to the bathroom to get ready, she heard

her mum shouting "Cornelia honey, your friends are here" "coming mum" she shouted a reply, she ran down the stairs to

see Will, Irma, Taranee and Haylin "About time" Irma said with a smirk, they all went out the door to go to the park as

it was a Saturday.

"So Cornelia ready for practise before we go to Meridian" Will said while walking to the park.

" sure it will be great cant wait to go to Meridian" Cornelia replied with a smile, "and we all Know why"

Haylin giggled and winked," yeah, to see Caleb" Irma said grinning, Cornelia just blushed.

"He's been spending a lot of time in meridian lately, but he said he will always come to earth to see us"

Taranee spoke up "yeah like every three days he goes" Haylin said "it will be a nice to see him and Elyon we haven't

seen Elyon since we defeated phobos a week ago" Taranee said with a smile.

"so corny when is Caleb coming back to earth" Irma asked Cornelia, "2 days from now and don't call me corny irmy" Cornelia replied a bit annoyed, the carried on walking to the park.


	2. Chapter 2

**At The Park**

"Now over here girls" Will said to the girls, she took them to a secluded spot near the river.

"Guardians Unite" she yelled, they all transformed and shouted, "Energy" Will Said, "Water" Irma said,

"Fire" Taranee said, "Earth" Cornelia said, "Air" Haylin said.

They hovered above the ground and started to practice, Irma made tidal waves in the river,

Taranee aimed fire balls at the trees, Cornelia created Earth quakes to swallow objects,

Haylin made a little tornado and will blasted objects with the heart.

After they finished will changed them back, "now its off to Meridian" Haylin said excitedly,

they began to talk when blunk jumped out at them "you open portal for blunk" the pasling said

"err…yeah you can come with us" will said looking at him strangely.

he followed them behind the silver dragon, Will opened a portal then transformed

them "well guys lets go" WillSaid being the leader.

**At The Castle**

"Caleb, Caleb!" Elyon shouted, Caleb immediately came into the thrown room

" What is it, princess Elyon" Caleb said bowing "nothing, I just wanted to talk to you about your trips to earth"

she said "um..well..what about them" he said.

"do you have to go, I miss you" Elyon said in a flirty manner

"well yes I see the guardians and Cornelia" he said a bit confused.

"hmm well you know me and you, are very close..so I wonder if you could stop seeing

Cornelia and maybe me and you could..well you see I need a king and" Elyon was cut off by Caleb

"I'm sorry but I love Cornelia" Caleb said quickly, " oh well fine" Elyon said coldly.

_How dare he object to my proposal, I'm queen, he will be with me, I will get what I want, well we _

_will see what happens at the guardians visit today by the end Cornelia will hate him and he'll come crawling to me._


	3. Chapter 3

**With The Guardians**

They got through the portal to Meridian and couldn't believe there eyes "its beautiful" Cornelia said

playing with a strand of her long blond hair "its changed" Taranee said pushing up her glasses

"bye girls" Blunk said scampering off to the village "come on lets go to the castle" Irma said.

They flew over the village, seeing happy people and monsters, they flew toward the beautiful castle

"look at that" Haylin said amazingly looking at the castle they flew down to the one of the balcony's

and walked inside.

"wow its big" Irma voiced echoed "lets try to find the thrown room" Taranee said,

"split up" Will said out loud.

They wandered through the castle, Cornelia thought she heard voices so she went to the big doors _these look _

_like the ones in my dream _she thought she slowly began to open the door, Elyon saw Cornelia slowly opening the door, Caleb was talking about the meridian army, _this is to perfect _she thought she then grabbed Caleb by the hands and pulled him towards her and kissed him.

Cornelia gasped in shock as tears welled up in her eyes, Caleb saw her and broke away from Elyon and shouted

"Cornelia, Cornelia listen to me"Cornelia immediately slammed the door and ran down the hall,

tears poring down her face, she pushed past the other guardians as they stood in shock.

She kept running but could hear Caleb running after her, _how could I be so stupid he don't love me, _

_bet he only spent time with me so he could be close to Elyon, my love and my best friend _

_could it get any worse_ She thought.

Her heart felt like it had been ripped out, she was hurt she actually thought he liked her, she continued to run,

then she felt strong arms around her waste pulling her back.


	4. Chapter 4

**Cornelia's Broken Heart**

"Cornelia its not what you thought" Caleb said out of breath " I know, I thought you loved me" Cornelia said

and broke free out of his arms he continued to shout her name, but she would not listen to his excuses.

she ran out into the gardens and fell to her knees on the soft grass letting the tears pour out,

the plants created a barrier around her and she laid on a bed of flowers.

**Back inside the Castle**

The girls had ran to Elyon "what happened, why is Cornelia crying" Will demanded

" I don't know, me and Caleb have realised we have feeling for each other so we kissed I guess she must or saw"

Elyon said innocently "you what" Irma yelled "back stabber" Haylin squealed.

"but I thought Caleb told her" she said smiling sweetly "maybe you should ask him"

the guardians all glared at her and left the room in search of Cornelia.

**In the Garden**

Cornelia continued to sob deep in thought_ how could he, he could of at least told me, or Elyon could have told me, oh boys always left me they just wanted to be seen with a popular girl, but then they'd see a more popular girl and drop me, but I never loved any of them really they were just good friends, but I…loved Caleb._

She heard Caleb from behind the barrier "Cornelia you have to listen" he said sadly _Cornelia will never forgive me_

_She wont even listen, she's the only girl I ever loved I don't want to loose her_ he thought.

"No you listen, I was worried why you were in meridian so much but I got my answer the hard way,

you could of at least told me you didn't love me" she yelled choked up "I do love you" Caleb yelled tear

started to well up in his eyes to worried he would loose her.

She wouldn't listen " I saw you, with her" Cornelia yelled, the guardians Came to the barrier glaring at Caleb

"you broke her heart" Taranee yelled.


	5. Chapter 5

_Hello readers could you please leave a review because i dont know how many people read this_

_and how many like it, if nobody likes it i will stop writing!_

_p.s thanks to all who have already reviewed and like my story i realy appreciate it_

_thanks bye!_

_Nsimplypink!_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Cornelia's Broken Heart**

Will pulled the plug on Cornelia's power changing her back, the barrier came down

and she was laying curled up crying, Caleb ran to her and sat beside her and stroked

her hair but she turned away "Cornelia I did not kiss Elyon, she kissed me" he whispered.

"I thought you told her we loved each over" Elyon said innocently "what are you talking about"

Caleb said starting to become annoyed "don't play dumb Caleb Elyon told us every thing"

Irma snapped picking Cornelia off the ground, Cornelia felt a stab of pain

_I'm so confused, if what Elyon said is true he just lied to me then. _

Cornelia stood up "Have a nice life together you two, because I'm not apart of it"

Cornelia then glared at them still with pain in her eyes "don't worry we will"

Elyon laughed and to put the icing on the cake she once again grabbed Caleb and kissed him

he tried to push away but she would not let go.

"So you're a liar now Caleb as well" Haylin spat "come on leave the to loser's alone to kiss" Will glared, Irma picked up Cornelia, Cornelia watched as they continued to kiss as the guardians flew away.

_Well at least they proved to us that they love each over, He even kissed her when every one was watching, _

_he never did that with me not that I wanted him to but we always kissed in private, _

_well I suppose I cant stand up to a queen, it obvious he would choose a pretty queen than a _

_ordinary ugly school girl _she thought as she wiped her tears away

they all flew through the portal and Cornelia ran home.

**At the castle**

When the guardians had gone she let go of him "now she's gone, we can be together" she smiled happily

"why did you do that, now she hates me and I..love her" Caleb said tears welling up.

"you don't need her, now you can stay in meridian with me, we have grown close over the passed week and I want us to start a relationship, I know you feel the same way you don't love her really, you just didn't want to hurt her feeling so I told the guardians you love me!"elyon said with a satisfied smiled.

"I don't love you Elyon, you maybe queen but you cant control my life" he said storming off

"where are you going" she said angrily "to earth" Caleb said and he ran off.


	6. Chapter 6

**Cornelia's Broken Heart**

**Thank you to everyone that reviewed!**

**here his chapter six!**

**On Earth**

Cornelia ran home as fast as her legs could carry her it was 7.00 at night she

Burst through the front door of her apartment "are you ok honey" her dad asked concerned

"I'm fine, I'm just tied I ate round haylins" she replied holding back the tears "night" she shouted.

She ran up the stairs to find her sister "where have you been, you will get grounded if you keep coming home late"

she said with her hands on her hips "oh shut up Lillian move out the way you little monkey or I'll lock you in your cage" Cornelia said lifting her out the way, Lillian just made a face and Cornelia ran into her room closing the door behind her, she ran jumped on her bed finally letting all her tears out and went off to sleep.

Cornelia woke up, she immediately got up and washed and dressed and ran to the silver dragon,

she walked along still upset was she going crazy all these visions and upsets she thought how she could end it all.

**At The Silver Dragon**

The girls were sitting around talking about what had happened yesterday

"I cant believe what Caleb did after all we have been through" Taranee said to Will "its broke her heart"

Will replied sadly.

"all that power must of over loaded her brain, because its shut off" Irma said Angrily.

"Elyons suppose to be her best friend" Hay lin said sadly.

At that moment Cornelia wondered in and over to the table "hi" she said and sat down "hi" they replied

"so Cornelia are you ok now" will said quietly.

"umm yeah I'm ok now, well still a bit upset" Cornelia said unsure

"hello Cornelia how are you, oh you shouldn't judge to quickly" Yan lin said serving a customer.

"he's not worth it anyway" Haylin said trying to cheer her up "don't worry about it corny" Irma said with a smirk

"uh stop calling me corny irmy" Cornelia replied with a giggle, at that moment Caleb came in,

Cornelia's smile turned into a frown a tear rolled down her cheek.


	7. Chapter 7

**Cornelia's Broken Heart**

**thankyou to all that reviewed!**

**Luv Nsimplpink**

"What do you want" Taranee said getting up to stand in front of her

"leave her alone, you got what you wanted go see Elyon" Will said to him in a threatening way,

"I just want to talk to her" Caleb said desperately, while they were arguing Cornelia made her escape

_I am going to end this _she thought.

she ran across the road to the park tears in her eyes _nothing ever gets better does it _

she ran through the park, over to the river with one intention, Suicide!

she ran across the bridge she couldn't swim there was no way of survival.

she got to the middle and climbed up to the edge of the bridge and looked at the murky water

she jumped as wind rushed past her as she fell, tears still pouring out,

she hit the water with a plunge she felt the cold rush all over her body she just let her self sink she felt free _no more guardians, no more Elyon, no more Caleb her heart hurt as she said his name, _

_oh Caleb deep down I still love you, _she thought as she sank deeper.

She felt her lungs gasping for air she felt weak then black!

She opened her eyes to a bright light it was blurry but then her vision adjusted,

she was in a huge white sparkly jewel incrusted temple she got up slowly then she heard a voice

"Hello Cornelia I have been expecting you" the man came out in white robes he had no hair and hovered above the ground cross legged "Oracle, what am I doing here" Cornelia said confused.

"you have stopped breathing, you have come here, where you go when your dead" he said wisely

"so I am dead then?" Cornelia asked "No not yet" Oracle said.


	8. Chapter 8

**Cornelia's Broken Heart**

**thanks to all that reviewed it's realy appreciated!**

**I made this chapter longer than the others in dedication to all that review!**

**luv ya Nsimplpink!**

"I know why you jumped and tried to end you life ,foolish really only 14"

he said looking at her with concern "well I had my reasons" she snapped back "and your reasons are false"

he said looking in a deep lily pond she followed him unsure, suddenly images appear of Elyon and Caleb.

"_Caleb, Caleb!" Elyon shouted, Caleb immediately came into the thrown room _

" _What is it, princess Elyon" Caleb said bowing "nothing, I just wanted to talk to you about your trips to earth" she said "um..well..what about them" he said "do you have to go, I miss you" Elyon said in a flirty manner._

"_Well yes I see the guardians and Cornelia" he said a bit confused_

" _hmm well you know me and you, are very close..so I wonder if you could stop seeing Cornelia _

_and maybe me and you could..well you see I need a king and" Elyon was cut off by Caleb _

"_I'm sorry but I love Cornelia" Caleb said quickly, " oh well fine" Elyon said coldly._

She saw every thing what happened and felt guilty for Caleb, then she heard Elyons thoughts.

_How dare he object to my proposal, I'm queen, he will be with me I will get what I want, _

_well we will see what happens at the guardians visit today by the end Cornelia will hate him because I will _

_force a kiss on him and he'll come crawling to me._

Cornelia was shocked "how could she" she murmured "power does strange things"

the Oracle said Quietly back.

The next bit was after she left, Elyon had just kissed him again as they were leaving

Cornelia looked in the water again.

"_now she's gone, we can be together" Elyon smiled happily _

"_why did you do that, now she hates me and I..love her" Caleb said tears welling up _

"_you don't need her, now you can stay in meridian with me, we have grown close over the passed week and I want us to start a relationship, I know you feel the same way you don't love her really, you just didn't want to hurt her feelings so I told the guardians you love me!" Elyon said sweetly._

"_I don't love you Elyon, you maybe queen but you cant control my life" he said storming off "where are you going" she said angrily "to earth" Caleb said. _

"Caleb, what have I done" Cornelia yelled tears streaming down her face

"I don't want to die yet" she said choked up.

please review!

The next chapy will be the last of cornelias broken heart !


	9. Chapter 9

It's what you all have been waiting for the last chapter!

thankyou to all that reveiwed!

its been great!

i took along time updating because my computer broke

but it got fixed yesturday and i wrote this as soon as i could!

luv ya Nsimplypink xxx

"as I said you are not dead" Oracle said with a smile,she stood there confused if shes not dead

then why is she here, suddenly she felt weak she dropped to the floor

"goodbye guardian" Oracle whispered, then black.

She felt lips on hers breathing air into her lungs, she felt strong arms picked her up

and pull her to his chest an carry her, she felt safe in his arms but her vision was blurred

making it hard to tell who it was, he took her to a grass area and laid her down.

She opened her eyes with a gasp of air as light shone in to her eyes

she looked up to see…Caleb he smiled at her, she looked deep into his green eyes,.

She was sopping wet, she coughed up water, he lent her against his body "Caleb I'm so sorry" she whispered while resting her head on his chest " thanks for saving me" she shivered as she spoke "its okay" he said rapping his arms around her keeping her warm.

"Cornelia I love you, Elyon wanted to marry me I refused so she made you hate me

by forcing me to kiss her" he said softly at those word she got up

"I understand I saw what happened the oracle showed me" Cornelia said with tears in her eyes.

"The Oracle" Caleb said confused standing in front of Cornelia

"long story, the thing is I am sorry for not believing you and I love you" Cornelia said looking deep in his eyes

"and I love you always" Caleb said putting his hand on her waist.

He pulled her towards him and he kissed her, he held tightly to her not wanting to let go, they grabbed each over hands and she broke away "why would Elyon do that" she asked

"I don't know I'm worried the powers gone to her head" Caleb said stroking her cheek

"that's what the oracle said" she rested her head on his chest, then they kissed again proving their love,

and waked off hand in hand to the silver dragon.

**The End**

**that is it! or is it?**

**there may be a sequal or there might not be!**

**please review! cya xx**


End file.
